1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to the field of components for downhole instruments. More specifically, the disclosure relates to packaging of microelectronics components for use in a downhole, high temperature and/or high pressure setting.
2. Background Art
High reliability and high capacity recording memory/controllers are often used in downhole tools, such as wireline or logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools. Conventional packaging of multi-chip module (MCM) technology leads to MCMs of a certain size and weight. Moreover, in the past decade, the high density packaging development is mainly driven by the consumer portable electronics market, which targets the temperature range of 0° C. to 85° C. Though significant progress has been made, the reliability of those solutions in downhole high temperature high shock environment is unknown.
Accordingly, it may be desirable for new MCM packaging technology, which can improve upon one or more aspects of conventional MCM packaging.